For example, in a vehicle such as an automobile, information such as vehicle speed or the number of revolutions of an engine is normally displayed on an instrument panel board (or an instrument panel) in a dashboard. Further, a screen for car navigation or the like is displayed on a display that is built in the dashboard or mounted on the dashboard. In a case where a driver visually recognizes these kinds of information, there is need to largely move a visual line. Therefore, as a technique to reduce a moving amount of the visual line, a head up display (Head Up Display: hereinafter, referred to also as an “HUD”) is known that projects information such as vehicle speed or information such as an instruction related to car navigation onto a windshield or a combiner and displays the information.
An in-vehicle display apparatus including the HUD, a vehicle may vibrate or be inclined in accordance with a traveling status. Therefore, a case where a problem occurs on visibility of video to be displayed, and a case where appropriate content cannot be displayed may be generated.
As a technique related to improvement and the like of the visibility of the video to be displayed in the HUD, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-237320 (Patent document 1) describes that a rotational component generated on a vehicle body is acquired as a lean of the vehicle body, video is rotatively corrected three-dimensionally on the basis of this, a position and the lean for displaying the rotatively corrected video are determined, and the video is projectively displayed.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-55365 (Patent document 2) describes that when a distance scale is displayed on an HUD, information on a traveling spot at which own vehicle is currently traveling and information on a traveling preset spot toward which the own vehicle is traveling are acquired from map data of a navigation apparatus, and an angle of gradient of a road on which the own vehicle is traveling is acquired on the basis of this, a display height from the ground of the distance scale is corrected and displayed by using a correction coefficient based on the angle of gradient.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-7867 (Patent document 3) describes that a display position of generated video is controlled in accordance with a detected traveling status such as right or left turning, acceleration or deceleration. For example, in a case where left turning is detected, the display position is shifted to a left direction. In a case where right turning is detected, the display position is shifted to a right direction.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-202842 (Patent document 4) describes that a display position of video information is moved toward a direction in which a field of view of a driver is secured in accordance with a vehicle state.